Ceaseless Odyssey
by J.B.M. Veldhuizen
Summary: "There is... naught which I can bestow unto thee, Sasuke..." "Then, therefore, I fancy thy tribulation." Many a year following the events of the 700th chapter, Hinata decided upon a difficult undertaking for an agonising vindication, one which was divulged by Sasuke and led to unforeseen occurrences between them. A re-write of Tangshui's "Endless Journey."


"There is... naught which I can bestow unto thee, Sasuke..."

"Then, therefore, I fancy thy tribulation."

Subsequent SasuHina.

Numerous chapters.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The following fanfic is a "translation" of another, Endless Jouney, that was written by Tingshui. Ceaseless Odyssey is written in a mesh of Early Modern and Archaic English. Enjoy!**

 **Or don't? In which case, feel free to leave me an angry comment. I won't delete it. Haha**

* * *

Himawari—born of the House of Uzumaki—stood solitary beneath a tree's sunshade, maintaining a fair reach from the mass of townsfolk.

She watched them wordlessly as they offered unto one another speech and jolliness here at this cordial gathering of people. Present, there, amongst the townsfolk was her own brother, Boruto, accompanied by his opposite, Sarada—of the Uchiha House—looking toward their father and mother by union. Those four did speaketh amongst themselves in a manner more pleasant than seen among others less fond of one another than they.

Sarada held fast the hand of a delightful young boy who dawned upon his head a crown crafted of parchment, fit only for one whose day of birth had arrived. Ceaselessly did the child glance about in a kiddish manner, a habit perhaps innate, as it was for his father.

Near to them, placed atop a table, sat a cake layered three times. Atop it was engraved a message, inscribed with the sugary cream, which read: "May The Saints Bless Thee With A Very Merry Birth-Day, Saruto!"

Could the baker from whence they received that cake not have found a less lengthy manner with which to give unto that child his wish of merriment for this day? Perhaps not.

Still, there Himawari remained, peering through long lashes toward the scene before her. Her blue eyes bore a haze of detachment which did bely her youth. _She is a peculiar maiden,_ they were surely thinking, for she was developing dissimilarly to the Leaf Settlement's sovereign. T'was a well established fact that the Uzumaki's patriarch was a gleeful man.

Nevertheless, when by a person from amongst the townsfolk did move to greet her, she offered unto them a curtsy and a sweet smile. Such was taught unto the maiden by her mother.

But from beyond her gaze came a voice—undoubtedly, that of a boy.

"For what reason dost thou hide thy smile beneath a veil of false bliss?"

Himawari turned to gaze beyond her shoulder. From within the tree beneath which she stood jumped a young man, coming down upon the ground before her. Ever so slightly, her dark tresses did sway with the wind, which perhaps resulted from his fall. She was a warrior of great power, perhaps the greatest amongst all her peers, but by some divine's will he had made way unto her without her knowing.

He looked to be nigh to her age, bore hair darker than her own pulled back and bound, falling limply over his shoulder. When compared to others in the Leaf Settlement, he appeared to fit well the typical aspect. The garment beneath his robes, however, and the sword fastened at his hip were exotic. Surely foreign.

She was vigilant, and he was mindful of it. She did know this to be true, for the boy kneaded his head. He bore upon his face a faint-hearted smile as he requested her pardon. "I do wish to offer my apologies unto thee. Art thou wroth?"

 _T'is strange that a boy his age should so easily become flustered,_ thought the maiden before answering curtly: "No. But for what reason dost thou seek to speak with me?"

"I do fancy thy hair. T'is certainly fitting of a maiden such as thyself," his words did seem to come naturally, "t'would be much fairer if only thou offered an unfeigned smile, however." Presently bearing no shame, his dark eyes did lock with her own.

Shaken ever so faintly by that, Himawari bit gently her lower lip, turning her gaze instead to the ground due to the intensity of his gaze.

 _I smiled, did I not?_ The girl countered, though the words did fail to escape her.

Perhaps by the will of the Saints, her will had long been weak when she stood before boys with eyes so dark as his. "From... what place dost thou hail?... And for what reason hast thou made this place thy destination?"

"I hail from beyond the seas." The boy did admit, "I come to deliver unto the golden-haired dolt a message, from mine own master."

Notwithstanding his gentleness, and the politeness therein, the "golden-haired dolt" within the otherwise serious response came nigh to eliciting a soft chuckle from the girl.

That charmed her, truly.

Himawari turned her gaze back unto this boy's own, a meager smile gracing her features as the girl studied his kiddish face.

"Hmm..." came her soft hum, "Perhaps I can deliver thee unto him. I am his daughter. Himawari."

By her words the youthful man was astonished, it was blatant on his features as he scrutinised her. Without hesitation, his gaze moved from her face unto her bosom, down further unto her stomach and legs before returning unto her eyes. By then, though, her cheeks had grown redder than before.

Unforeseen by her, the boy took hold of her hand and offered unto her a jolly grin. "I have been told of thee, fair Himawari."

Still watching her endlessly—pouting in an almost kittenish manner, despite her rather forthwith timidity—he spoke whilst his now gentler dark eyes beamed.

"My name, fair lady, is Yukisei."


End file.
